


Now today I know what I'm doing

by valesweetdreams



Series: Smile Weekend 2020 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is thinking, I Tried, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Short One Shot, Smile (Band) Era, Smile Weekend, Trust, immortal au, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brian had always a problem trusting people, but his friend and his boyfriend will always be an exception
Relationships: Brian May & Tim Staffell & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Smile Weekend 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Smile Weekend





	Now today I know what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short... but this is it, I finished Smile Weekend!

If you ask Brian what time of his life he likes the most, he would definitely say: now. A couple of months ago he would say it was when he lived with Roger, but the ‘now’ has Roger too, so he can’t complain.

He always had a problem, trusting people, even before all of this happened. He definitely didn’t trust his (not) future in laws, he didn’t trust some men in the city (he was right about this one), he didn’t trust an uncle that always said he had a way to earn easy money (he knew he was stealing, but he never had the courage to tell his mother). 

Then he never trusted anybody. Not even the man that gave a job to him as a teacher, not even the kid’s parents. He has always been a good teacher (that’s what they told him), but he never let them in, he was always professional, and that’s what they liked about him. Well, the parents didn’t know he was also teaching the girls, but he never asked for them to trust his either, he did what he thought was right.

Then he trusted Roger. And it was the best decision of his life. He didn’t know yet what it was to lose someone, he didn’t suffer his parent’s death, because he blocked it, he never thought about it, so he didn’t know. He trusted Roger because he said they were going to stay together forever, he believed in him. They loved each other, in every way possible, they enjoy the maximum together. Until Brian realized they weren’t going to stay together forever, that Roger was going to die and he wasn’t. Until they had to hide because Roger had grey hair and Brian looked like he was 25.

Then he never trusted anybody. Years had passed. He traveled around the world, learning new languages, cultures, meeting new people, but he never let them in. Many of them were good people, that saw he was sad, depressed, but he didn’t want to have a person to talk, because they were going to leave him too. So lived like this. He was ‘killed’ some times trying to save people from the holocaust, and in that time of the history he saw how mean people can be.

Then he trusted Tim. It was odd, why he trusted him, he thinks it is because he’s been alone for a long time, and also the fact that Tim was a like a brother to him, he was sincere, open, he never let Brian feel left out. It was special. And Tim also helped him reach Roger again. He will never say it to his best friend, he will answer ‘I had nothing to do with it, you two were meant to be’, but the truth is, Tim was responsible for, this time, bring them together. Actually, Smile was responsible for it. And even if Brian knows it will be difficult for them to become big, because of him, he trusts their band too. They are more than bandmates, they are friends, true friends.

And now loving Roger is easier, now he believes that they are going to stay together forever. Since that day, when Roger said he loves him, since that day that they kissed for the first time in this new life, Brian is happier. Their rehearsal are lighter, they is not longer that tension in the air. Tim always jokes that he is a third wheel, but Brian knows he doesn’t feel that way.

He doesn’t know what will happen, if they will play together for a long time, or if they time together as a band is coming to an end. He doesn’t know if he will find a cure or if he will watch Roger die again, and it is the blond that asks him to stop thinking about it, he is young, they have an entire life together.

“And in the end, Bri, I will always come back to you. Trust me.”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I based all my stories in the Immortal AU... I don't know when I'm going to write about it, but if you want, you can always leave a prompt at valesweetdreams.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
